<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him by ChryceClawenOptimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303121">Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus'>ChryceClawenOptimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing's Daughter, Claire finally confesses, Claire misses Owen, Pre-JWFK, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2016. The month of December.</p><p>The divorce proceedings had just got over. Mentally, they had been divorced in September itself, but then again, the court's ruling put it that way. The helplessly beautiful redhead thanked her lawyer with the court's proceedings wrapped up, sat in her car along with her 8-month old daughter.</p><p>Claire switched on the shower. But as she did, some memories came flooding back. She was lost in an empty gaze, before coming out of the trance and showering up. But her shower room seemed empty. And the person she was missing, sure as hell wasn't her recently divorced husband. It was a man who she never thought would be worthy of the three words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing &amp; Karen Mitchell, Claire Dearing &amp; Original Female Character(s), Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2016. The month of December.</p><p>The divorce proceedings had just got over. Mentally, they had been divorced in September itself, but then again, the court's ruling put it that way. The helplessly beautiful redhead thanked her lawyer with the court's proceedings wrapped up, sat in her car along with her 8-month old daughter.</p><p>Claire's life had never been so different. It had been more than 1 year since Jurassic World shut down due to the monstrous Indominus Rex's rampage. After that, she had got married to Andrew Gardner, had a daughter, and everything seemed healed. She seemed to have settled down.</p><p>But this self-centered man took just 1 text message to ruin everything. He didn't challenge the proceedings in court, neither asked for Sydney's custody. It got over in a matter of 1 hour.</p><p>She drove to her house, all the while, trying to hide her tears from her daughter, who wasn't even a year old? Did she deserve all this? Claire still had the guilt of the incident, and was ready to be blamed, but her daughter? How on Earth did she deserve this?</p><p>They reached home, and Sydney got to her playing, giving her mother alone time. Right from the start, Sydney had been noted for being mature and understanding even as a baby, more mature than millions of teenagers in the world had been. Claire took her phone, and texted Karen.</p><p>Hey Karen, the ruling's done. I got the divorce, I got to keep Sydney. I'll call you when I'm free.</p><p>She switched on the shower. But as she did, some memories came flooding back. She was lost in an empty gaze, before coming out of the trance and showering up. But her shower room seemed empty. And the person she was missing, sure as hell wasn't Andrew.</p><p>Soon, the sun set, and she was scrolling through her phone. She called Karen.</p><p>"Karen?"</p><p>"Claire.. if only I was there right now.. I'm so sorry."</p><p>She smiled. She loved her sister.</p><p>"You don't have to be, Karen. Thanks."</p><p>"How's she?"</p><p>"Doing fine, miss mature," she joked.</p><p>They giggled, before the mood turned serious again.</p><p>"Hey Claire, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Does he know?" </p><p>Claire froze. She didn't know how to reply, because she damn sure knew who her sister was talking about. She was talking about him.</p><p>"No, Karen."</p><p>"You know.. sooner or later, you're gonna have to."</p><p>"I don't think we'll ever meet again Karen. Him being him, he would've found some woman and moved on."</p><p>"Claire.." Karen was shocked that her sister was this cold right now, "I don't know him well. We've hardly met. But I can tell you that he is not stupid enough that he'll forget you. And he can't move on from you."</p><p>She knew that maybe Karen was right. She knew that he would not move on with someone else. </p><p>"I know.. Karen?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I know I've never said this before to anyone.. might be a while before I tell him.. but.. I love him.</p><p>Something inside me always told me that. But I wasn't ready to accept it. But now.. I was wrong, I guess. I may meet him again, argue with him again, maybe blame him for our breakup.. but I love him."</p><p>Karen's eyes were dreamy.</p><p>"Oh, my, God. That's a big confession Claire."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>As night fell, and Claire went to bed, she decided to open her private drawer, and pulled out a picture that always moved her heart.</p><p>Owen Grady was kissing her cheek. Two days after the incident. She was smiling. He was smirking as he always did.</p><p>And she damn sure loved him then, and loves him now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>